A new conference, "The First IEEE EMBS Special Topic Conference on Microtechnology in Medicine and Biology," is proposed. This conference will be held in Lyon, France from October 12-14, 2000. The aim of the conference is to bring together technologists and biologists to exchange ideas on research at the interface between biology and technology at the micro scale. As miniaturization technologies mature they will have an ever increasing impact on medicine and biology. This interface should be central to many aspects of biological research in the 21st century. There is an exciting opportunity to create a high quality academically-oriented conference to help define this interface and foster communication across disciplines. The topics covered will be broad with the unifying theme being microtechnology, medicine and biology. Accepted papers must demonstrate work at this interface. A partial list of topics includes: rehabilitation (neural, artificial sensors, sensory substitution); biocompatibility and biosurface microengineering; modeling of micro scale phenomena; micro fluidics (biomixing, anti-fouling, cell handling); micro imaging (NMR, PIV); single cell analysis (NMR, Mass Spec, CE, mechanics); clinical medicine (micro and minimally invasive surgery, intra vascular navigation, smart instrumentation); micro implanted devices; biomimetics (devices that take advantage of concepts and mechanisms designed and tested by nature); micropackaging of devices for living systems; home care (smart instrumentation and treatment delivery, self- diagnostic systems); ethical issues (impact of micro technology on society, new responsibilities (engineers, physicians, patients); and intelligent house (embedded/incorporated sensors for monitoring health, behavior and vigilance).